Jealous
by bureas
Summary: Gold runs off for some reason and Silver goes to hunt him down to find out why. It was never like the idiot to run off like that. Preciousmetalshipping. Oneshot.


_(So… If you read my SuperNaturalShipping fic, remember how it said how I said I made a post on Tumblr that said "whoever gives me shippings in the next ten minutes, I shall write about. No questions asked." ? Sigh… Well, my coughevilcough friend Kaitlyn said PreciousMetalShipping, and as much as I don't like it, I'll write about it. I'll probably suck, but as long as she likes it, I'm good. Have fun reading this short, silly thing. And no, I don't believe I plan on writing Preciousmetal unless I lose another bet or something like that.)_

**Jealous**

Silver wasn't good at holding his temper. He's never been good at it a day in his life. Sometimes people thought he had anger issues, but as you might've guessed, Silver was quick to make them think otherwise. Nobody ever truly stopped making him mad, though.

"GOLD!"

Like Gold, for example.

Silver stomped across the grass angrily; his namesake eyes narrowed and his teeth were grinding together so hard they might've broken sooner or later. He wouldn't of even been angry is Gold hadn't run off all of a sudden. He was standing there to Black, and the next thing he knows, he sees the idiot running off. He couldn't help but ask why. Black and his friend came from Unova, and Silver hadn't been there before, so he was just asking simple questions about the place.

It wasn't like Gold to run off when visitors. Usually it was the other way around.

"Dammit, Gold! Answer me!" Silver roared as he continued on.

He heard a thump and stopped walking. Turning his head, Silver's gaze landed on a person sitting on the ground and crouched up in a little ball. The gold and black hat on the person's head was more than enough to indicate it was Gold.

Folding his arms, the redhead walked up to him and stopped a few feet away as he began to tap his foot irritably.

Gold's body shrinked lower as he crouched into a tighter ball, throwing a stone.

"Gold." Silver hissed. "What the hell? Why'd you suddenly run off like that? Don't tell me you didn't think I noticed."

"No reason." Gold answered, throwing another stone.

"Liar, you don't run off like that for no reason!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I can, now answer me, dammit."

"Because I wanted to!" Gold snapped, turning his head back to give Silver a scowl. "Why don't you just go back to talking with stupid Black!"

Silver paused, staring at the back of Gold's head when the amber eyed boy turned his head back around as he processed what he just said.

And then he thought he got it. "…Oh. Why in the hell are you jealous?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! JEEZ! Just go back to talking to Black and I'll be nice and happy sitting right here throwing rocks because I want to!" Gold answered.

Silver pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find the best way to go around this. Gold was being more stubborn than he was, and that was saying something. It'd take every bit of self-control he had to not just punch Gold in the head, order him to quit being a baby, and get on with the day. He knew better than that, though. Sighing, he sat on the ground so his back pressed against Gold's.

Gold physically flinched at the contact. "…What."

"You're being a crybaby. Fix yourself…"

"I'm not being a crybaby." Gold muttered, ducking his head lower between his shoulder blades.

A sigh escaped from the person leaning against him. "Just because I was talking to Black doesn't mean anything, stupid, so just listen to me. I was just talking normally to him about Unova. In all actuality it took everything I had not to hit him because he's so freaking hyper. If I had to choose between listening to him twenty four-seven or you, I'd definitely choose you."

Silver huffed, turning his head to the left.

"I can deal with you better than anyone else, anyway…"

Gold hummed, turning all the way around this time to face the redhead that refused to look at him. Usually he wasn't this sorta-kinda-almost blunt about his feelings. But Gold somehow came to like that inability to show what he was thinking. Especially in situations like this.

"So quit pouting, okay…" Silver concluded, continuing to not meet his gaze. "I'll talk to you instead of him right now if you want…Jeez…"

The amber eyed boy gave a grin as he hugged the redhead tightly, making them both fall over onto the ground.

"Ah! What's wrong with you? Weren't you just pouting like some baby a second ago?" Silver wailed, trying to pry Gold's arms that were wrapped around him tightly.

The grin on Gold's face had yet to disappear. "Yea, but I'm okay now~." He reassured him. "Hey, Silver, I gotta tell you something."

Silver sighed again, pausing from trying to pry Gold off of him. "What, you moron."

The black haired boy started to draw circles on his chest with one of his index fingers, still grinning happily. "We should have sex. Like, right now. Since you're saying you love me in your usual tsun-y way and all~."

Silver's instant reaction was to blush fiercely and kick him away as quick as humanly possible. Silver could be blunt, but not _**that**_ blunt.

**END.**

_(*starts flipping shit* AHHHHH THIS SUCK SO BAD, OKAY? I don't care though, as long as Kaitlyn likes it. DID YOU LIKE IT THEN, KAITLYN?_

_I swear if I get encouraged to write more of this I'll die…/_

_Happy Valentine's Day, by the way. It's ironic I'd post this up on such a day…Hm.)_


End file.
